To Love A Werewolf
by Marblez
Summary: Remus has a boyfriend, a lover but he's keeping it a secret. Why? Because his boyfriend is Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nada…sadly…wish I did…but I don't.

To Love A Werewolf 

Chapter One,

Remus knocked on his boyfriend's door; nervously looking around him to make sure no one was about. If he was caught down here he would be in serious trouble and so would his boyfriend, the Head Boy of Hogwarts, a Pureblood Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Not to mention that he was 2 years Remus's senior.

"So you came, I didn't know if you'd be able to get away from Potter and Black again this week," Lucius smiled down at his young boyfriend, "Get in before someone comes down the corridor, we don't want to get in trouble do we now?"

"No that we don't," Remus said with a sweet smile as he went onto his tiptoes to kiss Lucius on the lips before hurrying into the head boys private room with en suite bathroom. "I only got away tonight because the pair of them are in detention the idiots." Remus sat on the double bed, motioning for Lucius to join him once the door was shut and locked.

"Well then, we'd best not waste what precious time we have," Lucius said with a lustful smile, pushing Remus down further onto the bed and crawling on top of him. "How was the last two days for you, since our last…meeting?" he asked, slowly undoing the buttons of Remus's shirt.

"Good I guess…mmm…Lucius," Remus moaned, his back arching in pleasure as Lucius ran his smooth hands down Remus's equally smooth chest. "What about you?"

"Not so good but it's better now," Lucius said quietly, starting to undo Remus's belt buckle but stopped when he noticed Remus's questioning stare. "He's threatened to make me marry that stupid Black girl but don't worry, lets focus on the here and now." He bent down and placed a ghostlike kiss to Remus's flat stomach, his hands continuing their old task of stripping the moaning werewolf on the bed.

"No complaints there…" Remus moaned, his hands tugging at Lucius own shirt, "But I demand that these things come off soon or I won't be happy."

"And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Where've you been all night Remus?" Sirius demanded as the small boy got back to his dorm the next morning. "You didn't come back to the dorm last night. Who are you sleeping with?"

"Sirius! Why do you always just to such rude conclusions? As a matter of fact I was studying in the library and fell asleep," Remus said pulling out fresh robes from his trunk. Of course Sirius's accusation had been correct but Remus was still playing the sweet innocent virgin to his friends.

"You shouldn't sleep in the library Remus, you could get in trouble," James scolded his friend while he struggled to finish an essay he should really have done the night before. "Um, did you finish the transfiguration essay?"

"Yes, here you go," Remus held out the essay calmly while pulling up his clean trousers with the other. "You can use mine to finish yours." James thanked his greatly as he took the essay and carried on writing.

"Remus, I don't believe your story," Sirius accused, walking closer to Remus who looked up at him with a frown.

"Why not?"

"You have hickeys all over your neck and shoulders so I repeat my earlier question, who are you sleeping with." Remus gasped and his hand flew up to his neck worriedly.

"He's right Remus, you do have hickeys…who were you with?" James asked, his voice shocked. Remus got more action than he did!

"No one," Remus was bright red now and quickly finished dressing, doing his tie perfectly as ever and then brushed his hair with a comb quickly.

"No one? So you gave yourself hickeys?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"No one important, just drop it you two," Remus put his comb down and picked up his book bag, making for the door. Sirius and James glanced at each other, sharing shocked and suspicious looks before following their mysterious friend down to breakfast.

Lucius,

I'm afraid we won't be able to meet up for a while. James and Sirius are keeping a close eye on me because they saw some hickeys you gave me and now have made it their mission to find out who my lover is. Wonderful eh? When they calm down we'll meet up again. Love you.

Love your Remus. X X X

Lucius looked across the long tables and saw Remus looking discretely at him with James and Sirius pestering him on either side.

"Who was the letter from Lucius?" Serena asked, trying to peek at the writing but Lucius folded it calmly and placed it in his pocket.

"My mother," 'Sorry Remus, I know you're nothing like my mother.' "She was informing me that my cousin is engaged," Lucius told the other girl. The news was true only he'd received it three days ago but luckily had informed no one at the time.

"Oh," Serena went back to her meal, that was not interesting enough to peek her interest at all. Lucius smiled, that girl was just too predictable. He drained his goblet and then left, heading for his first lesson of the day.

A/N There we go, a random story that I've been meaning to put up for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nada…sadly…wish I did…but I don't.

To Love A Werewolf 

Chapter Two,

They were snuggled up together in bed, both completely naked and covered only by silk sheets, Lucius petting Remus's hair gently as they calmed down after their first meeting in two weeks. To say they had been enthusiastic was an understatement. It was when the two were drifting off when it went wrong, someone knocked on the door and opened it before the answer was given revealing…Severus Snape.

"Lucius I was wondering if you could help me with…" he trailed off, his eyes growing wide as he saw the scene before him. "Y-Y-You and Lupin? Whoa." Remus blushed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Snape you can't tell anyone," Lucius said quickly.

"Of course Lucius, I would ever tell on you…" Snape blushed slightly as he looked at Remus again. "I won't tell…"

"How do I know I can trust you? You hate me Snape," Remus asked.

"I don't hate you, I hate Potter and Black but you've never bullied me, sometimes you're even kind to me," Snape said quietly with a blush, "I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"That's fine, I'll just go, um, I'll come back later Lucius because I do need help with…oh never mind it can wait," with that Severus hurried out into the hall, quickly by Lucius wrapped only in the bed sheet.

"Severus wait." The younger boy gazed at his shoes.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"That's not why I'm here, I saw the blush, don't tell me you've never seen a naked torso before so what was that blush for?" Lucius asked. Severus tried to leave again but Lucius caught his arm in a tight grip. "Do you like Remus Severus."

"Let me go Lucius…"

"Do you?"

"Yes alright, I have for 2 years since I realised I was gay. Please let me go Lucius, I-I-I have a potions essay to do. I won't tell anyone."

"I am not angry Severus and I will not act on it. I must just say one thing, he is mine and if you try to steel him from me I will fight for him. He has changed who I am for the better and I will not loose him."

"I understand Lucius and I won't, Remus would never even consider me. You're…You're very lucky Lucius," and with a sad smile Severus pulled out of Lucius's hold and rushed down the corridor. Lucius re-entered his bedroom to find Remus a few paces away from the door, a worried look on his face. It didn't seem like he'd heard, Lucius hoped he hadn't heard.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yes, he'll keep silent," Lucius said, pulling Remus into his arms gently.

"You didn't threaten him did you?"

"No, we just talked."

"Good," Remus smiled up at his boyfriend, "I hate being the cause of harm on people." Lucius kissed the younger boys hair gently.

"Now shall we go back to bed and get some much needed sleep?"

"Yes, I have a test tomorrow morning."

"What's going to happen to us?" Remus asked suddenly as they sat enjoying each others company one evening, "After you graduate I mean. We won't see each other at all and your father has plans for you to marry."

"Your wrong there Remus, we will see each other again. Dumbledore has asked me to come back as the new Potion's master for a year until finds someone more suitable for the job," Lucius smiled at Remus who looked both shocked and hopeful.

"So you'll be here and we can carry on together?" he asked.

"Yes, although secrecy will be even more important," Lucius said. "If anyone found out…" Lucius looked away awkwardly.

"I can live with that secrecy." Remus crawled onto Lucius and kissed him on the lips. "Just as long as I can be with you." Lucius gripped Remus's shoulders tightly and held him close to him.

"I will always be with you, as long as it is in my power to be so," Lucius said sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucius, I honestly, truthfully, really do."

"Are you still with your lover?" James asked as the four boys settled back into their usual dorm at the beginning of their sixth year. "The one you wouldn't tell us about last year?"

"Yes I am," Remus replied shortly folding on of his spare shirts.

"Will you tell us about her…is it a her? It could be a him I guess…will you tell us about them?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you only one thing, it's a him but that is all that you will get from me," Remus smiled at them.

"So you are still with him then?" James asked.

"I'm not saying anything more," Remus said folding back the covers and placing his pyjama's on the sheet underneath ready to change into later. "My love life is my own and no one else's."

"Spoil sport."

"And proud of it."

He'd never been in the professor's wing before and now here he was, sneaking through it at midnight to get to Lucius's new rooms. They'd agreed while discussing 'potions' in class to meet that night, as they hadn't been together alone since term started. He found the correct door and knocked.

"Mr Lupin, how can I help you?" Lucius said, they had also agreed to act out a little scene in case any of the other teachers could hear them.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my potions essay, I'm confused about it," Remus smiled up at him sweetly.

"Of course, you can come in for a little while and we'll see where it is your stuck," Lucius grinned and pulled the young werewolf inside just as McGonagall opened her door and smiled out at him, "He's a very dedicated student isn't he Minerva?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Yes he is," McGonagall smiled at him before shutting her door again. 'Nosy old bag,' Lucius thought as he shut the door. Hands wound around his chest and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. "Hasty aren't we?"

"Horny more like, it's a few days till the full moon and my wolf sides getting the better of me," Remus grinned as Lucius turned around in his arms, letting the white shirt slide off his shoulders. "How about you?" His answer was a kiss so passionate it had him pressed up against the door. "Ah so the feeling is mutual eh?"

"Yes it is my little wolf…" Lucius moaned in the werewolves ear while pushing him towards the extremely comfortable sofa. Remus fell back onto it panting heavily as Lucius began to undo his belt easily, so that soon they were both naked and writhing together on the sofa, moaning passionately…

Severus froze in the corridor, he could hear them, his Professor and his crush moaning each others names and panting. It was a bloody good thing no one was in the corridor! Quickly so to save Remus more that Lucius embarrassment he cast a silencing charm and the room and then ripped a page out of his book to scribble a simple note on,

_You're very lucky it's me that heard you moaning and not a teacher, not discreet are you? I cast a silencing spell but you'd better do a more advanced one if your going to continue meeting up like this. Severus._

And then with a sad sigh he pushed it under the door, if he couldn't have Remus himself and make him happy, he'd help to make sure Lucius kept him happy for him. Sometimes he really hated to be ugly, yet kind and completely lovesick Severus Snape.

A/N I don't know whether or not I should make it R/L or R/S in the end, help?


End file.
